Morris Flitt
Morris Flitt (モリス フリット Morisu Furitto) is a subordinate who is always accompanying Torneo. He's unconditionally loyal to Torneo; while he gets intimidated by Torneo's forceful manner, he carries out Torneos' orders without fail. Appearance Morris has blond hair, and brown eyes. He is always seen wearing a suit. Personality Morris is loyal, and trustworthy. He is very serious in getting the job done. History At some point, Flitt started working for Torneo. Plot Manga Summary Morris was present when Eve was about to kill a henchman, who was saved by Train. Flitt and a group of henchmen were tasked with capturing Train. One succeeded, but Flitt discovered that the sweeper was actually a henchnan in disguise, meaning that the real sweeper was actually the man who "captured" him. Flitt later informed Torneo that two sweepers had entered the mansion. The man tells him to prepare the N.S serum, much to Flitt's shock. Nevertheless, he followed orders. When Torneo told Sven that he'll inject Eve with the serum, Flitt explained to the sweeper that the serum will trigger the nanomechanics in Eve's body to go rampant and maximize her powers, but at the same time, will make the girl a mindless monster. In anger, Sven punched Torneo. Flitt shot him, but Eve took the bullet instead. Despite Eve being alright, Train punched Flitt to the ground. It's unknown what happened to Flitt after that, but he was most likely arrested like his boss. Anime Summary Flitt was present along with Torneo and Eve at Lib Tyrant's party. When Sven, Rins, and Train invaded Eve's room, Flitt along with other henchmen arrived to stop them from harming Eve. Flitt was present when Torneo ordered Ece to kill a henchman for failing to stop the intruders. After Eve left, Torneo ordered Flitt to get her. The man tracked her down at a park and brought her back. The Black Cat returned to assassinate Eve once more. Torneo ordered Flitt to get the N.S serum. The two men came into Eve's room where Torneo ordered his henchman to use the serum on Eve. Flitt reluctantly obeyed and placed the serum on Ece, turning her into a monster. Eventually, Sven managed to save Eve. Torneo witnessed his lab exploding and walked closer to the flames, despite Flitt and his henchmen telling him to step away. Relationships Torneo Rudman Flitt was very loyal to Torneo and obeyed all his orders, even the ones he did not want to do. Eve It's not clear how the relationship betwen the two was like, but it seemed that Flitt, to some degree, cared about Eve. For example, in both the manga and anime, when Torneo ordered him to prepare the N.S serum, Flitt warned his superior about what may happen to Eve, but reluctantly obeyed. Another instance is when he accidently shot Eve and it was clear from his facial expression that he was shocked by his action. Trivia *When Eve first meets Sven, she mentions an uncle. This "uncle" may have been Flitt. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminals Category:Active